wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Ursa
Ursa is for the constellation oc contest Coding by Grapecakes. Appearance Ursa is a very strange IceWing. She’s very small, with her ribs showing and wings sagging at her side. You could see her, thin as she is, happily playing with her friends, long-tailed and scales that make her seem almost fluffy. She is skinny, with barely any muscle at all from the hungry moons that last the whole year for her. Her spikes dangle to one side, oversized for her petite frame, and her tail is abnormally long, curling like a SandWing’s but thin as a dagger and longer. Sometimes, when she’s happy, it wags like an arctic fox’s, or lashes furiously like a snow leopard’s. Her wings are way oversized for her little size, either sagging involuntarily down by her side, or propped up awkwardly due to her weak joints. She can fly properly, as her big wings can be quite powerful when catching the windy updrafts and dive-bombing prey, but can be hard to control. She is not athletic at all. She is one of the slowest IceWings in her school and among her friends, unable to catch up to them, panting hard after the first little while of jogging. Her friends tease her that she runs like a bear because her name means “Little Bear” in the old tongue. Her scales are mostly light blue, with darker blue and yellowish like a polar bear. Her talons are blue gradient, going to pale lemony yellow once more. Her underbelly and membranes are lavender purple, soft and relieving next to the sharp colour of the blue. Her spikes are a bit lighter with touches of blue and admiral, but there aren’t many spikes for the admiral to touch. Her horns are bright yellow, specked with lighter yellow. Her muzzle is narrow and filled with many freckles as well, along with her cheeks and some barely visible on her purple ears. Personality Ursa is the most caring IceWing in the Ice Kingdom. She’s very caring, and will help anyone in need at all, even if it’s an animal, or against the rules. One time she even stopped during a race to help up a small IceWing dragonet that barely knew how to fly. She’s also known as “Sweet Bear” or “Sweet Little Bear” because of her undying caring nature and self-confidence. She is quite adventurous and sly, sneaking out voluntarily with her friends and not getting caught. They go out to hunt, explore places they haven’t been, or just having fun playing polar bears. They only got caught once, but one of Ursa’s friends lied and said they had permission from a guard who had left from their duty. They believed him. Ursa is also quite dreamy, with her head in the cloudscape, and sometimes even she doesn’t know what she’s thinking about. She may just seem like a puny, slightly annoying dreamy seal-brained IceWing dragonet, but she’s much more then that. Her tiny body helps her fly better, and light steps help her sneak better. Her annoying nature will soon melt away to adorable kindness and determination. Her brain is much more then it seems, with things always going on, even if she doesn’t know it. Ursa loves to laugh. You will see her anywhere just laughing. Anything amuses her, from the stupidest jokes to voice cracks. Giggles just erupt everywhere. Backstory Ursa was born on a sunset in the hatchery, like most IceWings are... Except her parents weren’t there. She came out of her egg alone, with only two other eggs due in a moon or two’s time. And the logical thing to do was to look for them. So she wandered out into the tundra, not too far from her little town that sat just outside the Ice Kingdom. She was just stumbling around, until she decided to look up. She was instantly awed by the strange beauty of the beautiful stars, watching them flicker and finding more patterns in them. She sat there for awhile, when she began to shiver. She took one last glance at the Milky Way and it’s two nearly full moons and headed back to the hatchery. But then voices sounded. Screams and panic roused from the direction of the hatchery, and she stumbled closer, her legs numb and fangs chattering. “Momma?” She said slowly, then whimpered it again. She didn’t know what this word was, but she remembered it from somewhere. But from where? She continued to the warm place where she had woken, and a squeal rang out, only this time filled with surprised delight. Cool, inviting wings suddenly rapped her up from behind, and she accepted their motherleness, squeaking the one word she knew again. "Momma?" She half whispered. The search parties rejoiced when Ursa was found with her dragonet, and she decided to name her after her, but after the Little Bear, Ursa Minor instead of Ursa Major, the Big Bear. Her life was happy for the most part, with just her, her parents, though Reticulum was often away at work, until her brother was born. All of the attention she’d been raised to have disappeared the second her parents went to the hatchery. Her mother now barely visited her, and her neighbours and her friend, Snowflake, took care of her. Her neighbours were nice and all, but Ursa needed to go to school. Ursa put Ursa into the free expenses school, as their family was poor and mostly hunted from The Gift of Subsistence. It was a lake at the edge of the Ice Kingdom where when you dunk a claw in it, you always catch a seal. She went, and acted shy and unlike her true self since she didn’t know anyone. For the first while, she was left alone, then gradually began to get picked on for her weak appearance. So she got tired of this, and had her brilliant idea of running away. She was so sure of it, in fact, that she pretended to go to the bathroom and instead went to the village, where grown IceWings wandered around the market almost always. She had some fish to trade from her lunch for something she had always wanted. She went to the pet store, a fabulous looking icy cave, but it wasn’t actual ice. Inside was The Gift of Incandescence, which was the name of the IceWing dragoness who made it and the name of the gift. It was warmed for the pets, and fresh food always appeared back on the shelves daily. She got a lemming, naming him Vulpes after what she’d learned in a scroll about foxes and dogs and such, and it called them “Vulpes” somewhere. She realized that she didn't exactly know how to explain this to her family. Should she just walk in and say I got a lemming? That seemed like a good idea to her, and ended up getting grounded for doing so, but still had to go to school. Life was hard for Ursa, being underfed and poor, friendless, and sad. She was lonely. When an event came up. The local pet contest, since the town by The Gift of Incandescence was quite famous for it’s pets, was hosted every year. There were five contests, one for beauty, behaviour, tricks, and either flight for birds (there were quite a lot) or speed for four legged creatures. Ursa went immediately to ask her mom if she could go. She was unsure at first, but when she heard the prize amount, she told her to start training her lemming. She had already taught Vulpes how to sit, lie down, and flap, the stay was a work in progress though. He could also smack her talons with his wing, which must have been quite impressive, Ursa thought. She tried to sign him up for extra lessons with a trainer, but all trainers were booked until three moons after the event. Ursa just trained him herself once a day. When she went to school one day with posters to advertise the competition, a bunch of bullies pushed her over and wrecked all of the posters she’d put up and the remaining ones on the ground. Instead of crying she got up, smacked one in the face without warning, then flew away. She was proud of herself, and had renewed confidence in her placing in the competition. Soon the competition had arrived, and Ursa was ecstatic and way too eager to win, overconfidence ruling over her smile. Vulpes was frightened by her happiness, but petting him always calmed them both down. The place was chaotic, with pets running everywhere, and the sound of cats screeching, birds chirping, and even a dolphin calling for it's pod. The first competition was for beauty, which included a test, for birds, on structure, steadiness, plumage appearance and softness, and weight. Vulpes did wonderful in that one, and wrote down his overall score on a paper to be judged. His structure was the only fault, as he had been the slightest bit plump for his body. Next was behaviour. The judges took turns holding him, put a collar-like thing around him, then held him somewhere while one of them went to touch his food. He reacted well, to her relief, since one of the birds had thrown a fit and flown away. Next came the flight test. She knew that Vulpes wasn’t completely fast, but maybe he was sneaky? Ursa was just hoping he would do good. At the start of the race, they hit each of the birds(don’t worry, they were gentle) and they were enclosed in a race track type thing, surrounded by freshly carved ice from the gift of an unknown IceWing. Vulpes was struggling a bit, falling behind, when suddenly he bolted in between sea birds and other lemmings, ptarmigans, crashing into each of them at a time. When he’d reached the end, all of the other birds had crash landed or slowed down in confusion as Vulpes exited out the other side. Nobody had really seen it, so Ursa didn’t tell the judges what had happened, only that she had won. After Vulpes rested, he went to the arena where most IceWing parents were watching, and instead of handing in the results, judges just watched and determined who was best, since there was a prize for the best tricks. She watched as her lemming proceeded in the arena, listening to a all of her tricks, then going over a smaller obstacle course, except for one trick, to speak. The results were in, and they were announcing who had come first, second, and third. The first place winner had 2890 points, 3000 being a perfect score. She seemed rich, and undeserving of any prize. Ursa had no clue how this worked at all, but she didn’t care at the moment, adrenaline pumping in her ears. Second was a younger male, too old to be in her school but too young to be working anywhere yet. He had a score of 2565, pretty far behind the lady. And in third was Ursa. Wait, was there another Ursa? She was quite confused, until they announced that she’d had a lemming, and her score was 2525. Ursa was struck with understanding, and she ran up to the stand to earn her prize. She had the third pick of an amazing prize, of course the rich IceWing had chosen the larger property near the Queen, though she was already royalty. The other male had picked the pet supplies that were supposed to last for the year that also came with extra icicles(money). He was beaming, eyes wide underneath his nerd-like glasses. There were two other prizes, and the judge told her to sneak both, probably because of her youth. She picked up the astronomy kit along with a telescope and a few books on stargazing. She was happy with her prize, though her mother wasn’t so pleased, and said now she had to go buy a ton of stuff for her brother. At school the next day, apparently everyone had seen Ursa win third, and she was half mobbed with congratulations and happy faces... at her, of all IceWings, the one bullied and weak and poor. She made a few friends because of the event, and lost all of her underestimated assumptions. She was friends with two former bullies, Cloudy and the one smacked a few days back, Icestorm, and a girl with an almost foreign accent named Snow Leopard. Life was almost pieced back together for Ursa, as she had made friends. She could gaze up at the stars all night long, staring at Ursa Minor and Major, the three moons glowing and lighting up the whole sky. She began to get more interested in how the night sky worked. What were stars? Where were they? Are they just dots stuck in the sky? Ursa went to her library to find books, and went there almost every day to learn about The Milky Way, they called it. Vulpes was doing good, and she was thinking about getting another pet with the money she got from cleaning and getting the snow off of the front of Snowflake’s igloo-like house. Ursa was happier then she’d ever been, and who knew that it would just take a lucky shot at a pet competition? Relationships Snow Leopard ~ Pretty good friends, regularly hang out with each other. Cloudy ~ Neutral, good substitute friends. Icestorm ~ Decent friends, same status as Cloudy. Ursa (Major) ~ Okay relationship, only really cares about her brother. Trivia *For the constellation oc contest hosted by Limey *Named after the constellation Ursa Minor *Ursa Minor means little bear in Latin Gallery 62465D4D-F9A8-4522-B301-8A4245E44FAE.jpeg|Aesthetic by Ani C8C147D9-D299-4BC2-8E83-70D7679919B9.png|Jada by me Category:Characters Category:IceWings Category:Content (Moonbreeze427) Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:LGBT+